


Puppy Chow

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Yugi wants to make a sweet treat. Yami doesn't care for sweet things, but agrees to help anyway. How will this turn out?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Puppy Chow

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet treat ahead!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It’s a cold Saturday morning in Domino City. Yugi Mutou is sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of his favorite cereal. Wearing his blue starry pajamas and happily eating breakfast, he was looking forward to a relaxing weekend after a busy, tedious week of school.

While he’s eating, he’s looking over the back of the cereal box playing a scavenger hunt game. He enjoys playing the mini-games on cereal boxes every now and then. From crossword puzzles, to word searches, to fill-in-the-blank and more, he was always eager to see what fun challenges were in store.

Some might call him childish for this, but growing up in a game shop made him excited to play any game he came across.

With a bright smile he pointed to the box. “ _There’s_ the hidden banana, right by the car tire. I found all the items!” Satisfied with his little victory, he turned the box to find more games it may have.

Yami walked into the kitchen letting out a yawn and stretching. Wearing his black sleeveless t-shirt and pajama bottoms, he obviously just woke up by the way he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Good morning, Aibou.” He murmured, walking over to the cabinet for a bowl and getting a spoon from the drawer.

“Hmm-mmm, mmm!” Yugi hummed in greeting, his mouth full of cereal.

Yami chuckled and walked over to the table to set down the utensils, a cereal box, and milk. He gave his little one a loving kiss on the cheek, then sat down across from him. After fixing his bowl of cereal, he began to eat as well.

They both ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Yugi was still skimming over his cereal box when his eyes landed on a recipe for an interesting treat.

Puppy Chow.

As he read the ingredients, he realized that this particular snack is sweet…and he _loves_ sweet things. He’s always up for trying new foods, especially if they may be pleasing to the taste buds. He wants to try this chocolaty, peanut buttery, sugary delight for himself. The description alone made his mouth water.

He looked over at his darker half. “Yami?”

Yami looked up, the spoon in his hand pausing at his mouth. “Yes, Yugi?”

“Can you help me with something?”

“Of course. What do you need help with?”

Yugi turned the box around and pointed to the recipe, an excited glint in his eyes. “This recipe.”

Yami lowered the spoon back into his bowl and raised an eyebrow, curious. “What is it?”

“Puppy Chow!” Yugi replied excitedly.

Yami immediately had a look of disgust on his face. Puppy Chow? That’s dog food! Why on earth is a dog food recipe on a cereal box, food that humans eat? There’s no way they’re making this, let alone _eating_ it.

Yami shook his head as he mixed his cereal around. “No.”

Yugi’s smile fell. “What?”

“We’re not making that.” He replied firmly.

“But why? I really want to try it.” Yugi said, lowering the box back on the table.

Yami dropped his spoon in shock. His little one wanted to try animal food? Absolutely not. “Aibou, that’s dog food. I refuse to help you make something that’s clearly not good for you.” He stated in a stern voice, crossing his arms.

Yugi looked at the box for a second, then back at Yami. Then, he covered his mouth with his free hand as he began to laugh.

Yami narrowed his eyes in a glare, annoyed that Yugi found this funny. “I mean it, Yugi. We’re _not_ going to make-“

Yugi wrapped his arms around his stomach and doubled over on the table. He was laughing so hard, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. Eventually, he stopped and tried to catch his breath, wiping away a few tears. With a sigh, he looked at his lover. “Yami.”

“What?”

“This isn’t dog food!” Yugi grinned.

“Well, you said ‘puppy chow’. What else am I supposed to think?” Yami asked.

Fair point. The name _does_ sound like dog food. But this particular treat is far from it.

“Okay, I see why you thought that. But ‘puppy chow’ is just one of the names for this food. It’s also called ‘muddy buddies’, ‘monkey munch’, even ‘reindeer chow’! But it’s food for people, and it’s definitely good for me.” Yugi smiled.

“I see.” Yami said. He picked up his spoon and continued eating. “Well then, what are the ingredients we need?”

Yugi began reading the box. “We only need cereal, peanut butter, chocolate chips, and powdered sugar. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“It sounds _too_ sweet.” Yami said.

“What? But chocolate and powdered sugar are the only sweet things.”

“That’s half the ingredients.” Yami said. While Yugi prefers the sweeter things in life, Yami favors the non-sweetened things out there.

“Well, who knows? When we make it, you might come to like it.” Yugi picked up his spoon and continued to eat as well.

“I doubt it. But, I’ll keep an open mind for you, Aibou.”

Yugi smiled. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

Later, the two walked into the kitchen with a grocery bag filled with the puppy chow ingredients. Yami set the bag down on the counter, then they went around the kitchen collecting the utensils they needed for making it.

Yugi set a large bowl on the counter, then began reading the recipe. “First, we need to heat up the peanut butter and chocolate chips.”

Yami opened the white chocolate chip bag and peanut butter jar. They each measured the respective amounts and poured them into the bowl. Yugi took the bowl and walked over to the microwave, setting the timer long enough to melt the ingredients.

When the microwave stopped, he retrieved the bowl and decided the ingredients were melted enough. He made his way back over the counter, picked up a spoon and stirred the mixture around.

“Mmm, that smells good.” Yami commented.

Yugi smiled. “It does. And I bet the taste is a lot better than the smell.” When the mixture was smooth, he looked over at the recipe again. “Next, we need to add the cereal.”

Yami measured the cereal then poured the cups into the bowl. Yugi continued stirring the ingredients around, coating the cereal with the sweet concoction. The delightful aroma was spreading around the kitchen, he really wanted to eat it now.

After all the cereal was coated, he looked at the recipe. “Next, we have to combine everything in a plastic bag.”

Yami opened the powdered sugar and went to grab a plastic bag from a drawer. Yugi measured the sugar and when Yami returned, he poured the sugar into the bag. Then, he poured the cereal into the bag as well.

He looked at the recipe one more time. “Now, we shake until it’s all coated in powdered sugar. Then we’re done!”

Yami held the bag tightly in his hands and began to shake. Yugi started cleaning up, putting the utensils they used into the sink and wiping down the counters. Yami eventually stopped shaking the bag, setting it on the counter and opening it. “I think it’s ready, Aibou.”

Yugi walked over and looked inside, a huge smile spreading across his face. It’s _definitely_ ready. The cereal was covered in a white coat of powdered sugar resembling small bulky snowballs. And the smell, that sweet, wonderful aroma wafting through the air. Now, it’s time to taste it.

“Thanks, Mou Hitori No Boku.” He reached into the bag and popped a piece into his mouth. He chewed slowly, then beamed. “Mmm! It’s good!”

Chocolate, peanut butter, and sugar combined together was heaven in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed, savoring the flavor of this sweet treat. He reached into the bag and popped another piece into his mouth.

Yami reached into the bag and pulled out a piece, inspecting it. Then he popped it into his mouth, Yugi watching him eagerly. He chewed slowly, tasting the sweet confection on his taste buds. Then, he smiled.

“This _is_ good, Aibou.” He reached into the bag again. “It’s sweet, but not too sweet like I thought it would be.”

Yugi hugged him. “I knew you’d like it.” He kissed him on the cheek as Yami hummed in agreement, popping another piece into his mouth.

Later that evening, the bag was empty and their stomachs were full.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never had puppy chow, I highly recommend that you try it. It's really good!
> 
> And If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
